Candy Canes & Mistletoes
by pietaku
Summary: Natsu and Lucy goes out for Christmas!


**YOOOOOO HAPPY ALMOST CHRISTMAS! :D  
Here's a little Christmas treat ;)**

**Crap, I almost forgot.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN, GERDDANISH!**

**COVER owned by PsychoKIRA, I'm so sorry for using it!  
**

* * *

Candy Canes and Mistletoes

It is a snowy Christmas in Magnolia. A White Christmas, I suppose. There, deep in the heart of Fiore, was a guild named 'Fairy Tail'. Inside, it was a crazy mess. A huge ruckus. Why? Oh you know...the usuals.

"Damn you Ice Princess! Go suck on an icicle!" Natsu yelled, shooting fireballs at the ice mage.

In responds, the ice mage then produced huge icicles, aiming them at Natsu who then melted them with his firebreath.

"You go suck on an icicle, freaking Flamehead! I hear icicles make lesser idiots!"

"Who're you calling an idiot, dammit!"

Then, like always, after a series of insults, they'll start fighting. Which causes a certain redhead to pop a vein.

"Natsu, Gray!" she yelled, banging their heads together. Ouch, must have hurt. "Stop fighting!" she bellowed, then added in a mother-tone, "It's Christmas!"

Lucy's ears perked up, a sly grin on her face. "Ehhh Erza, you're going on a date with Jellal aren't you?" she said with a mischievious tone.

The redhead blushed, matching her red..hair. Before she could say a word, Jellal appeared behind her, smiling.

"Yes we are, Lucy." he confirmed, proud I must say. "So now, I'll be taking Erza," he grabbed the still-blushing requip mage's wrist, pulling her to his chest.

She gave us a shy smile, with Jellal pulling her away.

"Have fun!" Lucy called. She was so happy for them. _Now_, she thought. She turned to Natsu, who was sitting at the bar, sulking. _For her love life... _

She dropped her head, sighing. _It's hopeless. I fell for an idiot.  
_That was when Mira, the guild's self-proclaimed cupid strikes. The white-headed girl smiles to herself. She has a plan.

"Natsu! Shouldn't you be taking Lucy to the Christmas festival?" she asked.

His eyes lid up. "Oh right!" he turned to Lucy, "You've never been to the Christmas fest right, Luce?"

Lucy smiled at the nickname he's always used on her and shook her head. She walked up to him. "Christmas festival?"

Natsu grinned, "Yep! It's really fun! Every year, they'll be lots of food, activities, missytoes hanging everywhere, it's awesome!"

"Missytoes?"

"It's _mistletoe, _Natsu." Mira corrected.

"Oh yeah, haha my bad!"

"Well? What are you waiting for? Take Lucy with you Natsu!" Mira pushed him off the bar, making 'shoo' gestures.

Natsu scratched his head and shrugged. "Sure"  
He grinned widely, "Come on Luce!"  
Lucy smiled, "Coming!"

* * *

Our two protagonists have now arrived at the Christmas Fest, which is as crowded as ever.

"Whoa! That's a lot of people in there!" Lucy commented.

Natsu nodded. He thought for a second. _What if Lucy gets lost?_ he thought.  
Then, he came up with a brilliant idea.

He extended his hand, "Here, hold my hand Luce! You might get lost." his face lit up with an innocent grin.

Lucy, on the other hand was blushing like crazy. "H-hold your h-hand?" she manages to say.

Natsu nodded, "I washed them, I promise!"

But Lucy was in a mist of thoughts. _Does this mean he likes me too? Or is this just a innocent nakama friendlyness? Sweet Mavis, what am I suppose to think? _

Natsu thought she was taking too long. It's getting more crowded as they speak. Without waiting for her permission, he grabbed her hand. What felt like a hot cocoa when through Lucy's hands, it was such a soft feeling. Like being held by a huge teddy bear. Only this was Natsu-bear. _His hands are so big, _she thought observantly.

The pinkhead dragged Lucy inside the huge crowd. He was trying to bring her somewhere. He wanted her to see it.

Getting pulled into a crowd wasn't what Lucy really fancy. It was cramped and small, and Natsu was just dragging her inside of it. "N-natsu?"

They finally got out of the the crowd. They were at the centre, where there was a huge tree in the middle. A huge Christmas tree decorated with lights and ornaments and candy cane. Real candy cane, she reckon. And Lucy just loves candy canes.

Natsu followed her gaze. "Want one?" he asked.

Lucy just nodded shyly. It was hard to look into his eyes.

He ran towards the tree, climbed it, and took on out from it's rightful hanging place. He got down and walked to Lucy.

Natsu showed her the candy cane he stole from the tree. "Here ya go, Luce!" he grabbed her hand, and placed the red and white cane on her palm. The pinkette grinned.

Lucy peeled off the plastic wrap and began eating the candy. The stood under a bright light. Incidently, they were standing under a lamp post, which also coincidently, had a mistletoe on it.

The fire mage looked at it with a confused look. "Hey, that's a...mistletoe..right?"

Lucy nodded.

"We have to do something, right? I remember Gray once said if you were to stand under one with a girl..you'll have to...err.. What do we have to do again?" he scratched his head.

The celestial wizard mentally face-palmed herself. She sighed.

"Natsu?"

"Yeah?"

"You have to k-kiss me.."

Natsu had a sly grin on his face. He brought his face closer to hers.

He claimed her lips on his.  
It was a sweet kiss. Natsu could taste peppermint in his mouth.

They pulled away, lacking breath already.

"I knew that." he said, smirking.

Lucy looked utterly surprised. She blushed as red as a strawberry.  
"Y-You!"

Natsu flashed his teeth, showing her his brightest smile.

"You taste of peppermint, Luce."

* * *

**Hahah! I've never been good at oneshots, but they're fun!  
I love Christmas! hahaha, feeling awfully merry today, crappp hahaha.**

**Oh well, i wouldnt be talking shits today, so have a nice almost Christmas! XDD**

**-CAMSOUT-**

**(LOL IT LOOKS LIKE CAM SOUT XD)**


End file.
